Hong Kong for the Mistress
by crystalised
Summary: In this fanfic, I've sortta paired everybody up. Mis Misuki is evil, Touya, Meiling and Yukito found their true soulmate. The end is eerrmm.. a fight (romantic one)... so wait for the final showdown... and an extra *7 years later*..
1. Bad impression, Sakura!

Hong Kong for the Mistress  
  
First chapter: Bad impression, Sakura..!!  
  
Sara: hi y'all.!! I know in this fanfic I'm suppose to be polite & stuff, but in real life I'm not..!! My host friend here is Syouron..!!  
  
Syouron: I know I agreed but don't make a big deal about it..!!  
  
Sara: So Syouron weren't you happy when eerrmm.. came back to you..??  
  
Syouron: Sara..!! You're ruining the story, just shut up now..!!  
  
Sara: well.. enjoy the story.. I'm gonna battle Syouron while you all enjoy the story.. ------------------------------------ **After the second movie, Syouron went back to Hong Kong leaving Sakura again. This is the third day of his arrival**  
  
Syouron sat down on the floor. He was relieved to be home, glad that Sakura has replied her feelings but yet very depressed for leaving Sakura, his one true love...  
  
He released his sword and prepared for his magic school, taught by none other, his mother. He sat down around the fire, ready for class. His group one by one came in. Yeung Nai Sara came in first; to glare in to the fire to be one with the spirit. Fire was her symbol and the source of her power. She fiddled with her medium length brown hair and smiled at him. She was Japanese and beautiful. He had missed her, and loved her once, but not as strong like the love he had for Sakura. "Ohio Xioulang," Sara greeted, bowed and smiled, she was polite and always called him by his surname. He blushed like he always did, and the brown hair reminded him of Sakura. "Ohio, Sakura... urm.. Sara." Sara, by this time had known about Sakura, the love that they share. She understood, for she had met Eriol and loved and cherished him but simply been turned down.  
  
A tall black haired girl comes and kicked Syouron at the back. Syouron dogged and tripped her over. " You've still got it Syouron-kun," admitted Nisawa Giutaya Felina. She stood up and promised, "I'll beat you next time." She was half Chinese and half English, and uses the power of the moon. Her sister, Nisawa Giutaya Fiethah, was exactly the same but.. uses the power of the sun, a teenager and harder to understand.  
  
"I missed you Syoulan." a seven year old girl came in and hugged Syouron. " Why were you away Syoulan? Were you in trouble? Or did you get another girlfriend?" Yeung Nai Naomi giggled. She also knew about Sakura, and even though Naomi would hate giving Syouron away, she knew she had to. Syouron smiled and hugged her back. Naomi was special for Syouron, she had helped him, whenever he was down, and because she has the symbol of earthy and owns a great sense of magic.  
  
Yeung Nai Fieza stepped on Syouron's foot. "Didn't hear me creep did you?" Fieza uses water as a source of water. Even though he hated water and feared it. Syouron did not mind and smiled. The whole of Yeung Nai family uses one of the four elements as their source of power. Momaru Usawa Yehani wasn't a strong magician, but a great martial artist. She can only sense magical abilities like Touya. She comes from a very rich family, but not a strong one. Syouron's sister was taking care of the guests and therefore cannot take the lesson. Li Yelan came in and shut the door behind her. Everybody went silent. Yelan watch as the fire grew. "Fire," she said, "is incredibly strong and unpredictable. The real fire inside will only burn to the right strong owner. Water, needs the owner to use it wisely. It will only let the strong power within when it is really needed."  
  
Sakura listens as she peeks to the lesson. " Hoooeee..!!" Sakura screamed as she clumsily falls down. Everybody turns to her as they can sense her magical presence. "SAKURA..!!" Meiling says as she finds the fallen mistress. Syouron remembers the sweet magical presence, "SAKURA!!" cry Syouron, as he sensed her power. "Welcome, Sakura, Meiling. These are your new classmates." Yelan welcomes her. "Errm.. thank you." Sakura replied and bowed. Yehani slowly finds herself drifting away until she faints. "Mrs Li..!! Ms Momaru.. She have fainted Mrs Li!" Sara reported. Sara cried as Yelan checks Yehani. "Psstt.. Naomi am I late.. What happened when I was gone.?" Masaki Sierra whispered. "Oh, Sierra, Hani's fainted." Naomi replied. "Is she alright..?" "I don't know ask Auntie Yelan..."  
  
"Everybody, quiet," Yelan announced. "Yehani is fine. She has only sensed too much power coming from Sakura. We will continue our lesson tomorrow." Sakura quickly catches up to Sierra, before she went out of the door. Sakura swiftly starts to talk while walking Sierra out of the gate. "I'm Sakura, I'll be your new classmate." "Oh, so you're the one who'd made Yehani faint." Sierra replied coldly. "I didn't mean to.." Sakura tried to make friends with Sierra, "I don't know how strong my power is yet." "I don't know how Syouron ever fell in love with you. You're another one of them who can't even control their own power. Leave me alone." Sierra sprint and rush out of the gate. Sakura sprinted too following her, but Sierra was way too fast for her. "But.." Sakura tried to say. 


	2. Trying to fit in

Hong Kong for the mistress  
  
Second chapter: First power attraction..!! Sara: Well for this chapter I'm gonna get another character to host it..  
  
Tomoyo: It's me...!! I know I'm not in any bit at the first chapter believe me or not I'm in this one.  
  
Sara: I'm not gonna destroy the plot or Li-kun wanna beat me up..!!  
  
------------------------------------------ ***Sakura is sleeping in her bed***  
  
Sakura's dream- She was there. In bird street. With a new costume. It wasn't one of Tomoyo's or anyone she knew. The birds are flying away.  
  
It was Sunday. Sakura's room lit as sunrise filled Hong Kong. She was staying in Syouron's house. She was expected to stay, for Yelan had invited her, Yukito and Touya.  
  
Sara enters Sakura's room and brought Sakura's new costumes from Yelan, and breakfast. She left it beside Sakura's bed on top of her cupboard. Sara look at the mistress of the Cards. She smiled. Kero grabs Sara's hand and looked at her with great anger, "What do you think you're doing.?"  
  
"Oh, Cerberus. The great Guardian of the Cards, and guardian of the new mistress, Sakura. It is an honour to meet you. Please accept this humble breakfast." Sara replied. "Mmmmm... Cake, cereal, bread rolls thank you..!! See even Sakura doesn't cook this good.!" "Syouron.. I .."Sakura screamed out in her sleep. She gently wakes up and discovered Sara and Kero next to her. "Hooee! You shouldn't scare me like that Sara.." Sakura said as she breaths in deeply. "I am very sorry Mistress of the Cards." Sara said walking to the door. "Lunch will be served at 12. Meanwhile, Mrs Li have asked you to join us again for Magic lessons. She have prepared a very unusual costume for you. It is there, with your breakfast. You are expected to wear it. She wants you to come, and so do we."  
  
Sakura picked up the costume. It's the costume from my dream, Sakura thought.  
  
Sara shut the door behind her and realize that Syouron was staring at the door, and seemed to hear the conversation. Sara looked at him and wondered off into her own dreams. Syouron blushed and quickly rushed to the training gym.  
  
Sara followed him and glared into the fire in the gym. She can see into the future, but still can't control it. She was having another quick look at the future. Sakura, and Sierra was in front of her. "Hey, Sara!" Sierra yelled. Sara quickly snapped out of her 'glare into the future' bit and looked at Sierra. "You are early Ms Masaki." Sara whispered. Everybody comes in including Syouron's sisters, Touya and Yukito. Sakura yawned and enters the room.  
  
"Oh look. Look at that girl that Syouron loves so much. I don't know why he even bothers with that chick.!" Sierra sneered. "Ms Masaki, they are meant to be together." Sara replied. Not if I can help it, Sierra thought. Naoko, listening to all this cried with tears. Syouron knew that everybody didn't want him to go, or fall in love with another girl.  
  
The lesson went surprisingly well. Nobody fainted or anything. Yelan moved the lesson to outside, for battle. Yelan picked Syouron against Fieza. Fieza gave Syouron an amazing water whirlpool. Syouron, looking at Sakura all the time, didn't concentrate, and fell to the ground without effort. Sakura stepped in and hugged Syouron, "No, stop Fieza!" Everybody gave her a cold look. They knew it always happen, and that Syouron will survive, or win. But Sakura, worried, stopped the battle in order to get to her lover.  
  
Tomoyo walked to the battle. "Oh my goodness.."  
  
Sorry ( cant finish it off today. You'll figure out what'll happen next time... 


	3. First battle

Terrible prediction  
  
Sara: Guess who's our new hostess.?  
  
Meiling: Can we please get this over with?  
  
Sara: Not yet keh, keh, keh!!!  
  
Meiling: Rats!  
  
Sara: Well this is the first question. What mistake did I make on the last chapter?  
  
Meiling: You mistaken Noako for Naomi! And you left it a cliffhanger!  
  
Sara: I liked the cliffhanger, Meiling. Anyways, enjoy..!!!  
  
-------------------------------- Last weeks cliffh. - Tomoyo walked into the battle. "Oh my goodness.."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Look at all this costumes..!!!" Tomoyo screamed out happily. She went at Felina, "Smile!" and taped her. "Oh, this costume is brilliant miss?"  
  
"Fiethah. I made it myself." Fiethah answered. "Oooh! Maybe we should talk." Tomoyo asked. "Tomoyo! I'm over here!" Sakura yelled out. "Wait, Sakura, I'll be with you in a minute!" Tomoyo replied. Tomoyo checks everybody's costume and ran to Sakura. "What's up?" "Look at this battle. I can't believe I'm competing in it!" "You, Sakura?" "I'm crazy" "Yes, look. Fiethah just got kicked on her faced. And Syouron just had a cut. Sakura are you sure?"  
  
Sakura gulped hard. Yelan announced, "Sakura against Sierra." Sierra smiled evilly. It was too late for Sakura to back out now. Sierra warms up and released her wand with a moon symbol at the top.  
  
Sakura released her wand. "Don't play dirty." Yelan warned them. Sierra attacked using darkness shots. Sakura blocked using Shield Card. After the smoke cleared off, and when Sakura can see, Sierra jumps as she attacks Sakura.  
  
Sierra stopped, seeing that Sakura was closing her eyes. "This must be a joke! If you can't stop this attack, then I don't think you are even worthy to own the cards."  
  
"Right, that's it for today class. You are welcome to join us next week." (don't sound like Yelan at all though, sorry) Yelan informed, as the one by one went out.  
  
****Lunch time****  
  
Sakura ran in the back garden. The beautiful trees made her loose concentration. She crashed onto Yukito. "Sakura, Yue wants to talk to you."  
  
Yukito transformed into Yue and bent down to talk to Sakura. "I feel comfortable here. This is the place Clow Reed used to live. The power here, is still the same. I beg you mistress, I want to stay here."  
  
"Yue, I don't know.. I am not welcomed here. You will get a bad name for being with me. People hate me." Sakura said with a hint of sadness and shame. " It is your decision mistress. " Yue transformed back into Yukito.  
  
"What did Yue say?" Yukito insisted. "Nothing Yukito."  
  
Flashback- "If you can't stop this attack, then I don't think you are even worthy to own the cards."  
  
Sakura ran and bumped into Sara (I forgot to say, Sara, Fieza and Naomi live in Syouron's house as butlers). "I am very sorry mistress of the cards. Lunch will be serve in the great hall." Sara walked away to the direction of great hall. Sakura can tell that she had been crying.  
  
****Great hall****  
  
Sakura sat down next to Syouron and Touya, opposite of Yelan. "So Sakura, I can sense your sadness. Please tell me." Yelan inquired.  
  
Syouron looked at Sakura straight in her eyes, when Sakura hesitated. Syouron touched her hands gently as he holds on to it tightly. He squeezed her hand tenderly as he insured her everything would be fine.  
  
"It is nothing Auntie Yelan." Sakura replied. Touya was looking so angry when he realized that Syouron was touching his sister. He kept quiet by drinking a lot and putting glass on his lips.  
  
****Garden****  
  
Sakura was sitting next to Syouron in the garden. Syouron sat closer to Sakura. He put his arm on Sakura's shoulder. "What is it Sakura, My cherry blossom?" he asked.  
  
Sakura put her head on Syouron's shoulder and cried. "Oh Syouron-kun. They hate me. They absolutely hate me."  
  
Touya jumped out of the bushes. "Uh-huh! Sakura. Explain!"  
  
----Another cliffhanger. You are welcome..---- 


	4. Worry what and why

"How Sweet"  
  
Sara: Welcome, Sakura, Mistress of the cards! Now who do like most, Eriol or Syouran?  
  
Sakura: What?!?!? What are you talking about! Humph! I'm leaving! Bye!  
  
----------------------------------- Last cliffh. Touya jumped out of the bushes. "Uh-huh! Sakura. Explain!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What's up? Hey, Sakura, Syouran! Oh is this your cute brother that you've been talking about?" Fiethah jumped over the gate and pointed at Touya.  
  
Fiethah flirted with him, trying to get his attention off his sister. "So, do you like football?" She grabbed him off his view of Sakura and tugged him along. "I know this great field where you can play Football!" Fiethah winked at Sakura and ran off with Touya.  
  
"It's getting late, mind if I walk you to your room, Sakura?" Syouran asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied. They talked endlessly until they reached Sakura's room. "So, eerrmm.. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Syouran said as he leaves her. ****Training Gym- 11:00 pm****  
  
"You wanted to see me mother?" Syouran asked as he sat down around the fire.  
  
"Yes, Syouran. I want you to see this." She open ups a box and showed him a beautiful silver ring. "This is yours. You may pick whomever you wishes to marry you, my son." Yelan gave her son the box.  
  
"I..uh.. Thank you Mother." Syouran left as he looked at the precious ring. He stepped out, and there was only one person in his mind that he wants to give it to..  
  
Yelan dialed the phone and rang Fujitaka, "Fujitaka. All is well. It is now up to them, I wish them luck.."  
  
****Roof- Midnight*****  
  
Yue watched the moonlight glow. He glared deeply into the moon. He stood up when Femei walked to him. "Enjoying the moon?" Femei asked.  
  
"Ermm.. Yes." Yue replied. "What brings you up here?" "The moon. It's beautiful isn't it? Come sit." Femei invited. Yue sat down beside her.  
  
Femei put her head on Yue's shoulder. It wasn't long when Yue realized that Femei was sleeping. He shook her, trying to wake her up, but it was hopeless.  
  
Yue carried Femei to her room. He kissed her on her forehead, bid goodnight and left. He transformed back to Yukito and slept throughout the whole night.  
  
****Sakura's dream****  
  
Bird Street. Cards scattered. Darkness, no moon or stars. Two tall figure. Shielded, by strong force. And Kaho Misuki!  
  
****Reality- Sakura's room 5:00****  
  
"Ohio, Mistress of the cards. Xioulang wish for you to go to school with him." Sara whispered to Sakura. Sakura rises up and replied, "Ohio."  
  
"The uniform is here, your breakfast is here. Cerberus, your breakfast is here. Mistress of the cards, we shall be waiting for you at the school. We shall walk to the elementary school. Your brother, and your guardian will go to high school, just next to ours. Xioulang will wait for you at the gate."  
  
Sakura laid in bed until 7:00. She looked at her alarm clock. "Hoooeee!" She quickly changed, grabbed some breakfast and ran to the gate. She saw Syouran, waiting for her. She breaths in deeply and gobbled out, "Sorry!"  
  
Sakura noticed that they were alone. She tried to talk about their relationship, but keep ending in dead ends. Finally, they arrived at school. 


	5. Love Aches

Love Ache  
  
Sara: I'm sorry Sakura! Lets do this all over again. 'Kay, how did you feel when your life was perfect, the person you loved most was back in your life?  
  
Sakura: I am so happy! But then the Emptiness comes and destroys that moment, but I don't mind! It was the happiest moment in my life.  
  
Sara: You're too nice, I can't stand it, I'm leaving!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sakura races to the principal's office. She knocked on the door, comes inside and sat on a seat, next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ha, Ms Kinomoto, welcome to our new school. This is Ms Dadouji; she will be in your class starting today. Ms Masaki will come and," Sierra stepped inside and sighed coldly at the Sakura.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Sierra asked. "Yes Ms Masaki. These will be your new classmates, I expect you to make them feel welcome. That is all. Sierra you now what to do."  
  
Sierra leads them to their class and whispered to the teacher and passed her a piece of paper. She smiled with sweet payback in her thoughts and sat in her seat, next to Syouron and Sara. The class was silent. The teacher was very strict. Syouron and the rest didn't dare to speak, or stare.  
  
"Class, welcome Ms Kinomoto and Ms Dadouji. Ms Kinomoto, will you sit next to Syouron? Syouron raise your hand to show Ms Kinomoto where you are. And Ms Dadouji, Please sit next to Gab."  
  
Gab looked at Tomoyo carefully, smiled at her sweetly and concentrated back into the lesson. Gab was very attractive. He has half the look of an innocent boy, and half of quite mature yet gentle. His light brown hair matches his red coloured eyes. Soon, it was break time.  
  
Aaron, the boy who sat behind Sakura, bowed down to her and said, "M'lady come with me, we shall play in the garden o so sweet. That we shall cherish on and on."  
  
Felina, and Syouron looking at this, growled of jealousy and rage. It was clear that Felina likes Aaron, but just wouldn't admit to it.  
  
"O good sir, thou art kind." Sakura replied.  
  
Gab asked Tomoyo to go to the playground. He remembers her, from three years ago. "Tomoyo, you look, beautiful. You do know my feelings.. For you, is still the same? Thank you for even letting me to see you again."  
  
"Gab, I don't know. I haven't quite decided about my feelings yet."  
  
"What, after three years, have you forgettten? Sakura finally figured her feelings for Syouron. What's the difference with you and me?" Gab held Tomoyo's face reassuring her. "Maybe, I don't know." Tomoyo replied.  
  
****Meanwhile- High school****  
  
Yukito smiled at Femei from opposite of the room. They had replied smiles for each other. Yue was controlling it, not Yukito.  
  
Touya was insanely jealous of Dominic. Dominic has been a couple with Fiethah for a very long time. Touya wasn't interested about Dominic; he was focusing on Fiethah. Fiethah laughed, along with Dominic. Which made Touya even more jealous.  
  
Dominic was extremely handsome. His hair was blonde and he has bright blue eyes. Every girl could have fallen for him. And Fiethah have, and so did half of the school. He was also English, like Fiethah. They shared many things in common, but Dominic simply wasn't interested in her.  
  
****Back in Elementry school.****  
  
Syouron finally have Sakura to himself. Under a huge tree. He came closer to her. She came closer to him. They sat together, very happy but then, it was soon, back in class."  
  
---Oh! Nearly Syouron! Try your luck next time! 


	6. Finally, a moment we have been waiting f...

Finally, a kiss  
  
Sara: The most romantic moment thou shall encounter!  
  
Eriol: When can I play MY part? I have not been in this fanfic since it was created! Humph!!!  
  
Sara: Wait! Your time will come. Firstly to remember who the new characters are:  
  
*Sara (me!) Same age as Sakura...Oldest sister of the Yueng Nai Family, isn't she? Power of fire.  
  
*Fieza, Sara's twin (much a joker, opposite of Sara), power of water.  
  
*Naomi, Fieza and Sara's youngest sister, 7 years old, power of earthy.  
  
*Sierra- deep bad girl, with the power of darkness. Lonely child, likes Syouron.  
  
*Fiethah- The affection of Touya. Oldest sister to Felina, mix, English and Chinese family. Power of sun. likes Dominic- only at first.  
  
*Felina- Fiethah's youngest sister. Power of moon. Likes Aaron. Her actions speak louder than words, (especially for Aaron).  
  
*Gab- no magical abilities. In love with Tomoyo. Owns a rich wealth due to parent's death.  
  
*Aaron- the affection of Felina. Haven't notices her feelings for him, but designs costumes for her. Knows about magical abilities, but doesn't have any.  
  
*Dominic- The affections of HALF THE SCHOOL. Blonde and blue eyes, English boy? No wonder. Something missing from him though, a big secret!  
  
*Yehani- Only child from her family. Rich family but owns a tiny proportions of magical abilities. Pays the Li family to teach her magic (how posh!)! Power of Star (Like Sakura's).  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was finally the end of school time. Gab brought Tomoyo to the Playground. He chatted to her, slowly convincing her to come to his house. Little did they now that Meiling was watching. Meiling smiled, after realizing that Tomoyo agreed.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syouron after everyone left the classroom. She loves how he blushed. He came closer to her, she came closer to him. Unexpectedly, a strike of energy hits Sakura. She ran to up the stairs, banged the door, open wide. She gradually calm down when she saw a glimpse of Sara.  
  
Sara was down on the floor, crying, sobbing Eriol's name repeatedly. She wiped her tears when she saw Sakura. Syouron comes in from the door, after Sakura, wondering why she left him.  
  
"Do you know Eriol? What had just happen? I felt some powers then, did anybody just left?" Sakura asked her. Sakura held her, because Sara was weak, and it looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"I'll explain," Sara said wiping her tears. "You see, the whole of my family, my ancestors everyone, is a direct descendent of what appears to be Clow's Sister.  
  
"Clow's sister was filled with hatred for Clow. And now we as her descendant has to carry on our duties. I thought that Clow must feel our wrath, because he had promised her the Clow Cards-after his death- that the Clow cards should belong to us instead of you.  
  
"I found out that Clow was reincarnated. I figured that if I destroyed him, by befriending him first, I would be a hero for my family. Instead, I became good friends with him. Best friend. But he.. he's in love with my sister...  
  
"I tried to explain to him, that she was trying to kill him, that it wasn't true love between them. That my sister is just using him for his powers, and sooner or later will kill him." Sara wailed and ran downstairs ashamed.  
  
"Wait.. Sara," Sakura tried to chase her. Syouron blocked the door.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, she'll be alright." Syouron guided Sakura to the end of the roof. "I need to talk to you. Please sit down."  
  
"Wow. Lovely view up here." Sakura pointed out at the sunset. She was annoying Syouron becase he wanted to her but she was right though. The red mixed with orange, pink and baige colour was spectacular. The view of the buildings because of mixture of old and new buildings is really stunning.  
  
"Yes erm.. anyways. I uhh," Syouron stuttered. He held her waist, brought her closer to him and they kissed. The view was even more spectacular to them. The cards glowed, knowing that it's mistress was happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling watched them from the playground. She smiled happily, skipping along, but she herself cannot fight the tears. She collapsed, letting tears run wildly on her face. She stood up and tried to walk all the way home.  
  
"Guess who?" Fieza closed Meiling's eyes. "For you." He gave her a bunch of red roses. "Mind if I walk you home?" They started talking. It made Meiling felt better, knowing that there was someone she could talk to.  
  
________ Sorry if this doesn't pleases you. But this took me a wek to write 


	7. The truth of Sara's past

The truth, from Sara  
  
Sara: This chapter, is real life. It happened to me and my cousin. I'm me and my cousins my sister. Anyways I'll stop talking about MY private life. This is another romantic story. Oh well why bother, just read on!  
  
Gomen Nasai- my grammar ain't that good. English IS NOT my first language.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sara ran, crying along the way. She stopped, suddenly, she looked at her brooch. It was a gift, she received from four years ago.  
  
Flashback- It was four years ago. Beautiful garden, green mixed with redish leaves. There he was. Eriol, standing smelling, touching the flowers softly. He smiled, realising Sara was approaching him.  
  
"Arigato, Eriol, for coming. It means a lot to me." She guided him, slowly through the path in the garden. "My sister..."  
  
" Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you know the feelings of worries, regrets and unpredictable confusions? Since I've met your sister, this urge in my body." Eriol stopped, looked at her and said, "I love her."  
  
" You don't understand. I thought you would understand, you're perfect." She looked away from him, "My sister doesn't love you." Tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
"That's the reason. She talked to me yesterday, and she told me about you. And she replied her feelings too. I'm worried, which one of you is telling the truth."  
  
"You... you... you don't trust me! I've trusted you, believed you, praised you..." Sara ran past him covering her face. , " Loved you." She unexpectedly stopped, wiped her tears, "I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
Eriol held Sara's hand. He opened her fingers one by one and let in a brooch. " For you."  
  
She looked back at him, sniffed a couple of times and cried out, " Aishiteru!" Sara ran, tears on her face. She let her tears run wild, her hair covering up her eyes. Her cheek was pink by then, yet she was still beautiful. She was far enough, out of sight. She looked at the brooch. "Eriol..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara finally reached home. Yelan came to her, comforting her, (she knew what had happened four years ago).  
  
"Sakura is waiting for you, in her room." Yelan said to her, pushing, urging her to go, "Go!"  
  
*~*  
  
Sara knocked on Sakura's door. "May I come in?" She waited politely while Sakura answered yes. Sakura closed the door eagerly, rushing to talk to Sara.  
  
"What happened today? I felt some energy, power that I felt before, I was just wondering what it is?" Sakura asked while letting Sara sit on her bed.  
  
"You've probably felt my sister's energy. She left him yesterday. Eriol is probably wondering why she left. I mean.... she had everything, money, home, happiness, him. But she wanted more. More power, more home, more of everything I guess. I.... guess.... I can't help her. Nobody can."  
  
"I wonder," Sakura started. "Why have I not seen her before?"  
  
"That is the same question I have been asking my self. Well, she has brownish red hair and she nearly looks like Naomi. She said she'd seen you before. Even talked to you. And she mentioned visiting you while you was a child.  
  
"She also just joined this group, Black Hearts. Together, they want the Cards back, Sakura. I'm very sorry, but I've just seen some footage of the future. You're going to face three people, in Bird Street!"  
  
"How did you know? I've had dreams about it, since I came here!" Sakura looked at her seriously. She came closer to her and softly whispered,  
  
"You love Eriol don't you? Don't you!!??" Sakura shook her a couple of times, waking her, driving Sara to tell her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help Naomi with her homework." Sara walked out of Sakura's room and closed the door behind her.  
  
She sighed, closed her eyes and massaged her head. She started walking but was startled by Syouron in front of her.  
  
"You know, she's smart enough to know.... about you and..." Syouron was interrupted.  
  
"I can spare that information to her. It is unimportant." Sara butted in. "When are you going to tell her? You know it is going to be next week. Best come in prepared you know!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Well that's only the beginning of a beautiful fanfic. Stay tunned to know Syouron's big secret to tell to Sakura! See ya! 


	8. goodbye, my love

Goodbye, my love  
  
Sara: I was just thinking, why I am so stupid! My favourite character is Yue! Why didn't I make him fall in love to him???!!!! Anyways, what needs to be done is NEARLY done. Thanks for those who'd been reviewing (only Laura aka Zidane aka Kita). So enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura inhale deeply in the garden. There was too much to think about. Those dreams, that she is having, what does that have a link to Sara's warning? And Syouron. What is he hiding?  
  
The garden helped her think. It was too stressful. Even for Mistress of the cards. She thought again and again. She was confused because of the complex problem she is going through.  
  
She thought of Sierra, and her hatred of her. She blamed herself, after all Sierra was right. She cannot defend herself without the cards. No training, no martial art no nothing. She was weaker than people really thought. She was beginning to wonder if she really is worthy of the cards.  
  
Sakura heard clamping and plate crashing from the kitchen. She hurried to the kitchen, trying to clear her mind. She saw Sara, with shaky hands and uncombed hair. She was a mess.  
  
As Sakura entered the kitchen, Sara dropped a batter mix to the floor. "Sakura, your breakfast will come in a minute, sorry you needed to wait." Sara had her hands full. There are too many breakfasts to serve and she was only a small person.  
  
"No don't be ridiculous. Here let me help you."  
  
"No! You will get dirty. I can manage. Please leave."  
  
"I know how to prepare some dish. Please let me help to you."  
  
"As a matter a fact, I do need help. Can you please boil this?" Sara handed her two cups of rice grain. She started peeling onions at one hand and mix in a cake mix on the other.  
  
"I know about..... you know.... Eriol and you. He's a real gentleman, I know why you fell in love with him. But what about him?"  
  
Sara weeped slowly and wiped her tears. She shoved in the cake mix in the oven. "Oh sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm very sorry, I' didn't mean to...."  
  
"No, it wasn't you, it's the onion. And I'm very sorry I didn't tell you the truth. You know what love makes you do. And I think Syouron wants to talk to you. He's probably in his room. Go!"  
  
Sara smiled at her as she left the kitchen. Sara quickly shut the door behind her. The cake was overdone. There was smoke coming out of the oven. She frowned and quickly took out the burned cake.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura nervously knocks politely on Syouron's door. She never expected to do this. Knock on a boy's door, especially to talk to him, that was just weird for her.  
  
"WHAT!??" Syouron screamed out. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought it was probably one of my sisters, teasing me about.... well, you. Eerrmm, come in. So what made you came here??"  
  
Sakura sat down in Syouron's personal seat. She looks around, his room was a bit extraordinary. There are pictures of her everywhere, covering up the green wall. She blushed slightly and whispered, "Sara said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes Sakura I do actually. Well, to start it off, I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't see you for a while I guess. And the other thing was....."  
  
"WHAT! You're leaving me? I came here, to spend time with you! And you're leaving me? Am I so horrible to be with? I want to go too, to be with you!"  
  
"Sakura no, you're the only person I want to be with. But you can't come. It's training. For me. I need more power if I'll ever be Li Clan leader. You have to understand." Sakura was crying uncontrollably, tears covering up her face. "No, don't cry, smile please. I won't go, if you don't want me to."  
  
Sakura forced out a smile. Then laughter,  
  
"I'm being silly. You're right. And who am I, to tell you what to do?" She swabbed her face and looked at her feet. Syouron came closer to her and they hugged, Sakura's head lying softly on Syouron's shoulder.  
  
They kissed and shared a smile.  
  
"The love of my life." Syouron said to her. "I can't imagine my self without you."  
  
"Don't you forget to write to me. I know I sound like an old wife but I am going to miss you. It's going to be hard, without you." Sakura smiled at him, and walked out of his room. "And what was the other thing?."  
  
"Eerrm, nothing?!" Syouron answered. While Sakura waved at him. She walked away, missing him even more.  
  
Syouron whispered to himself, "I'll say it to her when I come back."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Author's note- Kawaii! But not a big secret I know.  
  
Please read and review!! 


	9. The party part I

The Party part I  
  
Author's note: I'm soooo very sorry that the past, past chapters have been soooo tiny.... But I swear it's going to be long from now on.... And I am sooo sorry that I've not update it since last ...??? well sorry anyways...Enjoy...  
  
Sakura Li 2389- I'm so very sorry if my story is that predictable.... But I'll try to make a twist in it ok...  
  
MoonPhoenix, I've read the story and IT'S GORGEOUS... I really enjoyed it... Please finish it off.....   
  
  
*~*  
  
Months past. Nothing changed except Sakura. She was unhappy, sad and the happy part of her seemed to dry off and dissapear.  
  
Sakura woke up sensing pancakes and toast beside her neatly packed for her to open. She was so tired, yet miraculously she looked as fresh as a cucumber. She can't believe it. Syouron, left her. Ridiculous! Her one true love, abandoned her, left her in his own house! But it was true. Every single moment after she found out seems like agony to her. Pain and suffering. She only wishes to wake up from what seems to be a dream. Still, she found herself trapped, in this nightmare. Alone. Just alone.  
  
And it was over bearing. She didn't meet him to say goodbye. He left her without saying goodbye, actually. He was afraid that he would be tempted to stay with her. She wanted to show him more deeply about her feelings inside and yet, nothing can reach him... He left her without saying goodbye....  
  
She got out of her bed stretching and yawning. She didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to come back to painful reality. She unwrapped the breakfast that Sara made. And she found a note.  
  
It wasn't a note, actually. It was a letter. From Syouron!!!  
  
She unwrapped it carefully, making sure not to rip the envelope. This was the first letter she received from him for months. She couldn't live if she didn't have this. She sat there reading it while tears dropped down from her eyes.  
  
*~ School ~*  
  
Sakura sat happily in her seat. Everyone notice that she was smiling... After that painful moment she went through.... She was still smiling... That painful separation... Pain... Unbearable Pain....  
  
Meiling came towards her in the most cheerful tone of her cocky self. Fieza came towards her trying ever so hard to calm Meiling... He had been buying Meiling gifts, roses chocolate, anything to make her happy. He liked her, the ambitious person in her and the less confident bit of her. Meiling, was so ever happy. A boy, spending time with her, spoiling her with the gifts, liking her... But she didn't know how love and hope can....  
  
She believed it was impossible still, to love again... Syouron had let her down... And now she has healed, out and about with another one, close to her heart.   
  
Felina jumped out of her seat and looked at Aaron in terror.  
  
"WHAT???!!" she sat down gracefully back in her seat, trying to die out the attention. She came closer to Aaron and whispered,  
  
"What! I can't believe it... You've made a new costume??"  
  
Aaron opened his bag and let Felina take a look at the costume. It was beautifully made with yellow satin... White ribbons was attached to it.. It was decorated with beautiful flowers and ancient patterns... It was a beautiful gown.. And there was a tiara as an extra jewelry...   
  
"Oh Aaron! I hate gowns and dresses... And how the hell am I going to fight in that..???"  
  
"It's not for you to fight in... I thought you may like it just for a treat.. And it'll look great on you... And an extra picture for the costume book.. And I like it... Please!!!??"  
  
Felina's heart melted with Aaron's begging. She really like him, but getting pampered wasn't exactly her style...She nodded gratefully and gazed at him with her red eyes...  
  
"Ok... But don't ever show anybody the pictures... So when shall I wear it???"  
  
"To the party... That WE'RE going to remember?"  
  
Felina froze and nods in disappointment. She didn't want to go to the party. Or dress up in gowns and dresses, looking like Cinderella. But she had promised him before. That if he'd gone with her, to the party that she'll wear anything that he made for her.  
  
Tomoyo decided to held the party herself. She only invited the normal gang, (you know... The magical crew and their dates...) it was supposed to be a dinner party...   
  
(O.k just incase you didn't know what a dinner party is, I'll tell you. You wear pretty outfits, eat and dance but you have to get dates…)   
  
Tomoyo was upset though, her best friend with no date. Syouron was invited but he was somewhere else...   
  
Tomoyo walked to Sakura and chatted to her. Sakura and Sara are helping her to decorate the party. Sara was working day and night and hardly have time to sleep. Dark rings was appearing under her eyes.  
  
Gab moved himself closer to Tomoyo. He stare directly in her eyes and mumbled out,  
  
"Du yu wanne gu tu ye parti wit me?"  
  
"Errm??" Tomoyo replied. "Pardon me?"   
  
"Don't make me repeat it."  
  
"I swear I didn't hear it. C'mon What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"You saying no?"  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
Gab breaths in deeply and said it as fast as he could,  
  
"Do you want to go to your party with me?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a date… So, Okay. See you there."  
  
Tomoyo waved him a finger and sat back in her seat.   
  
~ High School (Touya's place) ~*  
  
Break Time  
  
Dominic guided Fiethah directly into an empty space in the field. Fiethah faced him trying to kiss him on his cheek. Dominic just simply pushes her away and faces the other way.  
  
"So. I've been invited to this party. Do you want to go?"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"C'mon, loosen up. It'll be fun. Try it."  
  
"I said I'm not going! You and Touya! I've had it with you two! You're nothing but a selfish little kid! You've flirted with every guy and at least half of them were your ex-boyfriends! And Touya! You think he's better than me don't you?! I knew it all along. How he looks at me. How he looks at you."  
  
"He's only being my friend."  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!! He wants to be more than that. Don't cover it up. I know what you're up to."  
  
"No you don't! Now listen!"  
  
"No, you listen! If he wants you, he'll get you. We aren't a good couple. You're keeping secrets from me. I can tell. And to tell you the truth, I'm keeping secrets from you too. We can't keep this up!  
  
"Listen, either tell me now or don't even bother. I'm sure whatever it is Touya knows it. Now, tell me…"  
  
"I can't," Fiethah started weeping now. "I swear I can't. But I can change. Just give me a second chance. Dominic forgive me…"  
  
"And then what?? Touya knows it, what about me!! Fiethah I've got another person in my life. And I'm quite sure she showed me everything.  
  
"So forget the party. Forget everything. We're through!" 


	10. The party part II

The Party Part II  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews... Chapter nine is only the middle remember??? I don't want to dissapoint you but I've not gotten use to this new notepad, since my comp can use Microsoft Word anymore... It's really hard...  
  
*~ Carrying on from last chapter ~*  
  
Dominic walked away from Fiethah, feeling so guilty in his heart. He left Fiethah crying and weeping with a broken heart. Dominic's heart couldn't bear to watch her cry and so, his senses begged him to leave. His other senses loathed her and desired to leave, and so he did. He just hoped that this was just the right thing to do. To follow the course of destiny..  
  
Fiethah remained there, looking at her hands with watery eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling. She knew she wasn't happy, but she wasn't sad either. And she wasn't angry at him for breaking up with her. But she felt something else.... Something else...  
  
Touya chased the ball until it was cornered by Fiethah's feet. She gave him a meaningful hiss and covered her face with her hands. After all, it was because of him, that broke her relationship with Dominic. She cried harder and looked away from him. Touya, with his weak heart comforted her and asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's over," she said wiping tears of her eyes. "It's over between Dominic and me."  
  
"Oh, I uh.. I'm so sorry. I know how.."  
  
"What do you know anyways? You know.. He accused of us being together.. But you know what? I don't feel sad. Not at all."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I feel guilty. I lied to him. Not that I don't love him, I do. It's just that, I only loved him in a brotherly-sisterly way. I never had a big brother and it was just wicked until... He became overprotective. He never let his eyes off me. Never trusted me. And he never let me hang out with you, discussing about our magic thing." (guess how that's really sounds familiar???)   
  
"Oh so there's a chance?"  
  
"A chance? Between what?"  
  
Touya turned aroung but before he walked away to play football, he said,  
  
"Ah nothing. And oh, Tomoyo's party. Since you've not got a date anymore. Maybe, you'd like to go with me?"  
  
"Yah, that'll be nice. See you there."  
  
And with that, Touya grinned and kicked the football high up in the sky feeling so happy with himself.   
  
*~ A day before the party ~*  
  
Sakura and Sara walked home, with tired legs and black rings under their eyes. The party was getting hectic. There was too many things to do and they can't possibly do it MORTALLY, so they've used magic instead. The decoration was only the beggining though and they were running out of time... However, Tomoyo had got everything ready and she forced them to go home early so that they would look their best tomorrow.  
  
Sara waved and bid goodbye to Sakura as she opened her bedroom door.   
  
Sakura walked to the living room and dropped her bags and coats off. She noticed there was a man with newspaper covered his face. She pulled it off and found Syouron there, looking so annoyed.  
  
"Oh Syouron, you came back! Oh I missed so much.. Why didn't you called??... You've only wrote one letter to me.. Oh thank goodness you're back." Sakura pressed her lips onto his. Syouron pulled back, confused and angry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!? Uuurrrggghhh .. God!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Welcome back... Tomoyo's party.. Do you want to go?"  
  
Syouron smirked evilly and replied, "Oh. So I've came from at least around the world, to came back home and then forced to go to a party after months of training? Who do you think you are? My mother?"  
  
"Syouron! How dare you?! I've waited for you.. all this time.. The least you could do was be nice."  
  
"Oh.... My family has welcomed you to our home. And you walk around like you're the landlady! Be grateful you selfish little girl."  
  
Sakura was so upset by then. She ran away, with tears in her eyes and with a broken heart. She ran and ran until she bumped into Touya in the garden. Touya caught her just before she fell onto the floor. She covered her face until Touya couldn't even spot that she was crying. Touya stopped her from running, opened out her hand and asked what's wrong.  
  
"That jerk! That spoiled Syouron! You was right about him. He's such a jerk. I hate him!"  
  
"Sakura, he really loves you. There probably was a good reason why he did it. You're in charge of your life now. I'm sorry for being overprotective of you before."  
  
"Why sudden change of mind?"  
  
"I uuhh... Nothing.. No reason... Tomorrow wake up early for once. Don't want to be late for Tomoyo's party do you?" 


	11. The party part III

The party part III  
  
Author's note: I'm still new at using notepad, so I'll make it a little shorter than normal. My mates story is so good, so you better read it. Find it using [Find] and type in my friends username lil-cherry-wolf ... The story's really good, because Sakura broke up with Syouron!!! Anyways, I'll be cruel this chapter.. Do you want Syouron to leave Sakura or not?? I need at least THREE reviews... Then, I'll write the next one...  
  
Oh and another thing.. If you get confuse...   
'....' thoughts   
.... normal POV  
"...." Speech  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*~ Morning of the day of the party ~*  
  
Sakura woke up earlier than usual. The sunlight rays through the window lighted Sakura's sad face. She opened the envelope that containes Syouron's letter. She unfolded that single piece of paper. And once more tears fell from her eyes. She was definitely angry at him. Maybe hate him perhaps, but he did broke her heart. Her pure, pure heart. He broke her heart, and there will be no way of replacing it until a very long time.. at least..  
  
She read it in her head:  
  
(This is the letter.. 'kay??) Sakura, my Cherry Blossom... (Sakura's thoughts) 'Your cherry blossom??..'  
  
I miss you so much. Here, all I think about is you... 'Liar... liar..'  
  
I love you. Don't miss me too much. Or else you'll get headache like I did.... 'Good for you.. hopefully you'll die too!'  
  
I promise to call you if I can. Enjoy yourself at my house. Don't mind my sisters... 'I don't care.. I hate you!'  
  
And with that, She ripped the whole letter in half. She sobbed miserably, then stuffed her face onto the pillow. 'His whole family just wants me for my magic!'  
  
*~ a couple of hours later ~*  
  
Sakura was jogging around the garden, trying to avoid Syouron. It worked though, she hadn't seen him from yesterday. After breaking off sweat, she took a bath and visited Sara's room. She knocked on the door, waited politely until Sara invited her in. She'd never been in to Sara's room, or Fieza's, nor Naomi's. She looked around the room, smiling to herself.   
  
It was beautiful. It was nicely painted light red and decorated with pressed flowers. There was two picture frames, one with Sara's parents in it. Her mother had beautiful redish brownish hair and with brown eyes, while her father had brown hair and red eyes... And the other frame containes a picture of a young Eriol, smiling and looked purely innocent and unlike Clow Reed.   
  
Sara insisted Sakura to sit on the sofa while she made her some tea. Soon after, a girl, with redish brownish hair and brown eyes came while crying and sobbing with a teddy bear on her right hand. The teddy bear's eye was ripped. And then it hit Sakura. It was Naomi.  
  
Sara brought back hot tea, with biscuits and chocolates. Naomi was tugging Sara's clothes by then, urging her to fix the ripped teddy bear. Sara whispered into the child's ears and it had made a difference. Naomi stopped tugging her and she was smiling.  
  
"Sakura, this is my little sister, Naomi. Noami's a big fan of your's. Since you are the Card's mistress."  
  
Naomi came closer and kissed Sakura on her cheek and sat on her lap. Sakura enjoyed Naomi. She was very excited meeting her idol. And she was Naomi's idol. Sakura has fans. Powerful magical fans.  
  
"Eeerrmm.. Sakura? Can I see the cards?" Naomi asked. Sakura nodded, and took the cards out of her pocket.  
  
Noami stared in disbelief and took them off Sakura's hands. It was the first time Noami saw them. When she touched it, the magnificent power hidden in every single card took over her. It was simply magnificent.  
  
"Sakura I can't go to the party. There's nobody to take care of Naomi. Fieza's going to the party himself, and Mrs Li and her daughters will be off to the city. I can't go."  
  
"I can't either. I don't have a date.... anymore..."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot! I don't have one either." She smiled at her and said, "Perfect. We'll stay home together!"  
  
"Good. I'll tell Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. She took back the cards off Naomi's grip and stuffed it in her pockets. She turned away, but just before she walked off, she said  
  
"Can you meet me at the Garden? I need to train. Sierra was right."  
  
"Ms Masaki? What did she say?"  
  
"She said I was weak. And not worthy of the Cards. And she's right. I don't deserve them."  
  
"That's not true. But if you really want training, I'll help you."  
  
  
*~ Meanwhile ~*   
  
Yukito blushed as he knocked on Femei's door. His body was sweating. And he just couldn't stand still. He hoped on a spot, took a deep breath in when Femei opened the door.   
  
"Oh Yukito! Eermmm... and Yue.." said Femei as she shut the door behind her. "What's up?"   
  
"Did you get invited to this party?" Yukito took out an envelop containing the invitation, and showed it to her.  
  
"Tomoyo's party?" Yukito nodded. "Yes. Wait... are you asking me to go with you?"  
  
Yukito with a gulp, whispered, "Yes."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Yuki... My mother is taking me to City today.. I can't-" Femai was interupted.  
  
"No.. You can go... We'll be fine without you.." Yelan said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Femai bowed to her mother, showing that she was thankful.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Yukito asked as Femei stood back up.  
  
"Definitely!" They exchange grins and Yukito took of. Smiling sweetly to himself.   
  
Author's note: Well.. jeez... what do you think will happen after this? Three reviews at least remember?? 


	12. I trust you, but I don't

I trust you, but I don't...  
  
Author's note: I'm a good fanfic maker.. so it doesn't matter if you've reviewed or not but..  
  
Thanks for the reviews...  
  
*~ Garden ~*  
  
Sakura had changed into the costume that Yelan had made for her. Sara was wearing hers too. After all, what was the purpose of the costume anyways? She said her incantation and watched as she released her staff.   
  
Sara also said her incantation, and also released her staff. Her staff was a deep red goldish coloured looking. It had two robes tied to her hand on the end but it was too long and reached to the ground...  
  
"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Sara asked as she aimed her staff at Sakura.  
  
With a nod, Sakura replied, "Yes, but you better hurry up, before I change my mind." Sakura smiled to her and aimed her staff at Sara.  
  
Sara muttered something, and a then there was a quick blast of fire. Sakura ran and dodged. She called out water, and water's spirit appeared out of nowhere. The water spirit tame down the fire, and gotten Sara wet too.  
  
Sara sighed cheerfully, while she threw fire balls at Sakura. Sakura called out sword and thus (I don't really know what 'thus' means actually), her staff transformed into a sword. She cut through the fireballs in half and the fire couldn't reach her.   
  
"C'mon, was that the best you got?"  
  
"Saving the best for last, Sakura!"  
  
Sara summoned the fire god spirit (I don't know, I'm only making this up!), that was high above them became visible. Sakura's jaws dropped open, she couldn't believe what it was. The spirit was a deep red colour and covered with flames.  
  
"Meet my angel guardian, Sakura. God of Fire!"  
  
"Watery, Windy!" Sakura summoned.  
  
The cards attacked the spirit, but all it did was went past it.   
  
"No... Snow Card!" Sakura tried again.   
  
This time it had a different affect. The fire god attacked the snow card with all it's might. The snow card vanished, but the fire god stayed there looking stronger than ever. Sakura stepped back, amazed and scared. The fire god ceised another oppunity and shot two stroke of fire at Sakura.   
  
Sakura shouted shield just in time. She could still feel the heat except that she wasn't harmed.  
  
"Had enough Sakura?"  
  
"I'll say that when I'm done!"  
  
"Fine! This time try it without your cards."  
  
The fire spirit shot endless times at Sakura. Without her cards, all Sakura can do is dodge it. After about tens of times, Sakura finally gave up. Sara's attack has left Sakura breathless, and weak.  
  
"That was the best I've seen so far, Sakura. Ms Masaki was just jealous. Everyone knows that she was related to Clow somehow. And she thought that people who has strength, magically and outside, is guaranteed to win the cards.   
  
"Since you do not know how to defend yourself, Sierra easily presumed that you weren't good enough for the cards... But you proved to me.. that you have deep strength... That lies deep within your heart."  
  
Sara smiled and passed Sakura a towel, to wipe of her sweat. She packed out everything but just before they left, a familiar voice, boommed at them. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura!! Sara!! What's up?! The party's in an hour!! Yukito and Femei arrived half an hour ago!! C'mon!" Tomoyo waved to them from her limo.   
  
"Tomoyo?" Sara and Sakura asked as they looked at Tomoyo from the Garden.  
  
Tomoyo ran from her limo and rushes to Sakura's side.  
  
"Why aren't you ready yet? I promised to pick you up, remember?"  
  
Sakura quickly answered, "But I've just phoned you. Your machined answered it. We can't go. I don't have a date and-"  
  
"There's nobody to take care of my little sister, Naomi."   
  
Tomoyo exhaled and dropped her head down. She knew she can't change both their minds unless she had a plan. "I KNOW!" And once again, the star in her eyes glittered and shined.   
  
"Simple, Kero'll take care of Naomi. And you guys will accompany our Guests of Honour!"  
  
"Who's the Guests of Honour?" Sara asked.  
  
"Besides, I don't have anything to wear and there's only less than an hour now!"  
  
"You can just come in that!" Tomoyo pinted at their costume and smiled, "It is definitely Kawaii! You can make up in the Limo.. Please?? Onegai??"  
  
"Well, There's nothing to loose!" Sara grinned at Sakura. Soon, everything was planned, again.  
*~ A few Minutes later ~*  
  
"Thanks Kero-chan!!!" Sakura waved at him as she walked towards the limo.   
  
"You be a good girl Noami!" Sara said as Naomi giggled while squashing Kero out of air. Sara walked towards the limo and gave them the last wave goodbye.   
  
"And Kero, all the food is in the kitchen. Just heat it up in the oven okay? And there's some pudding in the fridge!" Kero broke of Noami's grip and smiled a 'crazy pudding' look.  
  
Tomoyo whispered something at Kero and then laughed her evil 'Ho ho ho!' laugh. She had everything going right as planned. Her own plan.   
  
"Bye! Have a good time!! Bring us some food!" Naomi said poking Kero out of air.  
*~ In Tomoyo's Limo ~*  
  
"Stay still Sara!" Tomoyo said, while applying some eye liner on Sara.  
  
"Sorry... It hurts... A lot.. And I'm not use to this." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
" Done! Lipstick time!" Tomoyo said as she shook a a cherry colour lipstick. Sara took it off her hand and applied a tiny amount of Lipstick. Her lips were now shiny and cherry coloured. She smiled a fake, disgusted smile at them.  
  
"Uuurrgghh... It taste horrible..! Yuck!" Sara said as he handed Sakura the lipstick.   
  
" Come on.. It's cherry flavour!" Sakura said as she put them on. "And Tomoyo. Who's the Guests of Honour? And why didn't you tell us about it?"  
  
"It's a secret! Don't worry.. I think you've met them before.. Look we're there already.!"  
  
They took off the limo and entered the big building. Tomoyo had rented the whole hotel for the party. She had spend thousands on this party. She knew she had to. That it'll be worth it. And she also had the best time, planning and decorating it. After all, with the cards all transformed into Sakura cards, she hadn't had much work at all. She was happy doing what she liked to do the most.  
  
The party was definitely beautiful. It has that modern look but because Sakura has used magic, it was mixed with ancient look. Everybody has already arrived, everybody was right on time. Sara and Sakura was feeling much better, some were wearing their battle costume.   
  
Sakura enters the building, feeling so good, the magic had definitely brought the good feeling to her. Until she saw Syouron. Rage popped into her head and she walked away from him.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" He said as he rushed to her.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, faced away trying to avoid him. She crossed her arms and put on a sulky face.  
  
"Surprise!" he said as he handed her a red rose.   
  
"Put it away!" Sakura said pushing it away. Sakura walked a few steps away from him and turned the opposite angle.  
  
He caught up to her and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"  
  
"You said you weren't coming to this party."  
  
"I never said that. I never.."  
  
"No, you lied to me. You said it, to my face, that you weren't coming to this party!"  
  
"Sakura," his face sweetened, and smiling. Sakura's heart ws melting trying to forgive him. But she knew if she did, she'll be another game of his.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I don't remember me saying that, but if I did. I'm sorry. And you know me better. I won't mean it. But when did I say it to your face?"  
  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "You said it yesterday,"  
  
"Saku-"  
  
"Then you just destroyed my heart completely,"  
  
"Saku-"  
  
"And you know what I believe? I believe that your whole family's just using my magic. And this is just an act!"  
  
"But Sakura-"  
  
"You just want to show Touya so he'll let you marry me or something well-"  
  
"BUT SAKURA!"  
  
"No buts! I hate you Li Syouron! I'm another game for you aren't I? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"  
  
"Right," Syouron said with anger and sarcasm on his face. "You've finally figured it out. But you're not 'Ms Innocent' either! Sierra was right to warn me about you. You were only in it for my famili's riches. Well, I hate you too, Kinomoto!" He threw her the roses and walked off. 


	13. Tomoyo's POV

A/N: This is still in the party okay! I'm not through with them arguing... kah kah kah... Well since you guys probably don't remember all my made up character... I'll go through them again.. *sigh*  
  
*Sara- (me!) Direct descendent of Clow Reed's sister.. Has a twin brother... Has a big sister.... who's right now.. plotting to kill Sakura.. Has a little sister... who plays a major part in this...   
  
*Fieza- (krap name.. I know!!) Sara's twin sister... blah blah blah.. family stuff... oh and he's in love with Meiling... But Meiling's an airhead.. so she don't know yet...  
  
*Noami- Little sister.. blah family stuff... and what ever...  
  
*Dominic- No magic.. no family members.. and all that rubbish.. Believe me.. he's cute! Blonde hair.. blue eyes.. english boy.. get what i mean..?  
  
*Fiethah- (another krap name) ... Well.. Half English.. half chinese.. Dominic turned her down... Now with Touya... Felina's big sister..  
  
*Felina- (Comes from feline meaning girl.. cute!) Fiethah's little sister... have a huge crush on Aaron..   
  
*Aaron- Felina's huge crush... He's like Tomoyo... Make outfits video tape them... but does not have power himself..  
  
*Gab- Shared a history with Tomoyo... Got no power.. Got no idea.. He has no idea about magic.. none what so ever..  
  
Well.. back to the story..  
Tomoyo looked at her friend in desperate eyes. She didn't know this would happen. She didn't know they had a fight. To tell you the truth, she didn't want to know.   
  
But for the party... It was going terrible.. Everyone either was yelling or preparing to fight.. This is a formal party you know..   
  
Tomoyo looked around... Everything was set... Food.. Decoration.. And Guests! They were acting terrible..   
  
Sierra had brought Dominic as her date... And brought him over to Fiethah.. And also caused them to fight.. Touya was already picking a fight with Dominic.. while Sierra just smiled and sneered.. Tomoyo had not expected this.  
  
Meiling was a bit cockier than usual. She was stuffing her face with every food there is. Fieza blushed looking at his date and covered his face with his hand.   
  
Talking about food, Yukito's table was stacked with piles of food. He munched them from one plate to another and looked happy.  
  
Felina was looking pretty with her dress. She was blushing bright red while Aaron complimented her.. She did look pretty, but the dress colour did not higlight her eyes..  
  
Gab kissed Tomoyo's hand, greeting her. At least one thing was alright. Tomoyo did not want to get close to Gab... He might figure out magic.. And it might bring him danger...  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him, and asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
She looked at him head to toe. He was wearing a tux and looked handsome. A limo stopped outside and Tomoyo instantly knew who it was. Guest of Honour.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sara by the hand... And waited outside.. and the Limo opened..  
  
A blue haired boy came out... It was..  
  
A/N : Sorry it is too short.. It's Test time! And I need to revise.. 


	14. Trust and Betrayal

A/N :I've decided after a long time of thinking.. to do someone's POV for the rest of this fanfic... hope thats okay for you..? My minds all jumbled up.. I don't know what to say... I'm confused and tired.. Don't ask for anything more okay..? Well on to the story...  
  
**Back to the story**  
  
**Sara's point of view**  
  
I gasped slowly as Eriol stepped out of the limo. He was wearing a tux, nice and uncreased. Tomoyo grabbed me, by the hand, and faced me against him. She smiled, he smiled, and I felt guilty not smiling.   
  
"Hello Eriol!!! Thank God you made it..! This is Sara.. She'll be your date.. Oh finally.. Everybody's paired! I'll leave you two alone!!" Tomoyo said, out of breath.  
  
She whispered to me, "Serve him 'kay??" I nodded gracefully and locked my views back to Eriol. I smiled at him and he smiled back followed by a minute of silence.  
  
"So..?" He said as we both step back in the buiding. "How's everything?"  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"And my dear descendent with his life long partner?"  
  
"Terrible.."  
  
"And tonight's party?"  
  
"Going to get worst.."  
  
"I see.. Your sister's going to attack.. tonight?"  
  
"Well.. You see.. " I started stuttering and I gasped and I sighed. He slowly put two fingers on my lips and it silenced me. My eyes layed on his and I smiled.  
  
"Shall we dance?" He asked.  
  
I stared at his eyes in amazement and bowed courtesy.  
  
I layed my head on his shoulder and had the time of my life. The beat went slower and so did we. As we dance he whispered in my ears, "Tomoyo's spying on my dear descendent..Do you want to watch?" I got off him and nodded and walked towards Tomoyo and her trusty video camcorder.  
  
We spied as Sakura and Syouron started dancing, his hands on her waist.   
  
"Oh they're so kawaii!! They're back together!" Tomoyo said video taping hard.  
  
"I don't think so," I said.. While shocking Tomoyo.  
  
"What.. Do you mean??" She said asking me in confusion. "They're kissing right now!"  
  
I looked at them and they were kissing. But a few seconds later Sakura pushed him away hard. But why??   
  
*************  
  
Sakura POV  
  
*************  
  
I felt guilty about this. This isn't the real me. I shouldn't lie. And I wouldn't act like it either. I picked up my nerves and go to him.  
  
He was angry. His face was screwed and I felt nervous as well as guilty. I stepped up to him, and lend him my hand. His face softened, and we stepped to the dancing spot. I could feel his hands on my waist but I kept silent.   
  
"I'm sorry about before," he said to me. " It was just.. an act."  
  
"Well.. Syouron? Was it an act when you told me you love me?"  
  
His face hesisted but then answered, "No. That's not what I mean!"  
  
"Well tell me what you mean! Persuade me! Do anything!"  
  
He whispered to me right next to my ears. " I love you, Sakura."  
  
"Do you mean that?"   
  
He swooped in and kissed me gently. I then saw Naomi next to me and pushed him away directly.   
  
I pushed him hard. I bend next to her, and Sara arrived next to me.  
  
"Bad girl Naomi! Why are you here?? Where's Kero?" Sara rushed to her.  
  
Noami smiled her little girl smile and answered. "I want food!"   
  
"And," She continued. "Kero's stuffing his face with pudding!"  
  
I smiled. That's kero alright.  
  
*************  
  
Next Hour (Sara's POV)  
  
*************  
  
(Sara and Eriol's conversation)  
  
"And you tell me you've been living in Syouron's house?"  
  
"Yes. It is quite different watching them around the house."  
  
"And do you know what is that made Sakura.. a Different person?"  
  
"No," I shook my head. "I have no idea."  
  
I laughed, soon joined by him. "I'm being too serius aren't I?"  
  
We then saw that Tomoyo had stepped on stage. She started singing. The song was pleasant, and I enjoyed it.   
  
Few seconds later, Sakura bursted out crying and ran upstair. I looked at Eriol and we both ran to her.  
  
************  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
************  
  
I stepped nervously on the stage. This was probably the hundredth time I sang, yet I still felt nervous. Gab cheered me on and I smiled. Weird. I can't see Yukito. Or Femei. Somethings up.  
  
The song started and I sang perfectly into the beat. I saw Syouron. And Sierra. Together. Both their lips together. My voice horsened up. And I started stuttering.   
  
Few seconds later, Sakura left, crying upstairs. I stopped singing, stepped of the stage and followed Sara and Eriol upstairs.  
  
*************  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
*************  
  
I took a seat, Tomoyo's has started singing! But then something else caught my glare. Syouron. He was muttering something to Sierra. Something quite familiar. But his eyes were blunt and he was... different. He seemed.. Controlled.  
  
Their lips meet and I couldn't stand it anymore. Tears formed in my eyes. My cry turned harder, and harder until I had made quite a riot. I ran, trying not to interfere with Tomoyo's performance.   
  
I took a chance and opened a door- it lead to the roof. I kneeled down and all my blubering came out. Tears after tears fell from my eyes. Sure enough, Eriol, Sara and Tomoyo had followed me.  
  
"Didn't you see? He- Was.. hE WAS-.."  
  
----  
  
i CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE... Me.. Tired... 


End file.
